plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea-shroom
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . Sea-shroom is a mushroom plant that appears in Plants vs. Zombies. He is the first plant unlocked in the Fog stage, and the 25th plant unlocked overall. He performs almost identically to Puff-shroom, as he costs 0 sun and can shoot spores at zombies three tiles ahead of where he is planted, but has a slower recharge rate and can only be planted on water tiles in the Pool and Fog levels. Origins His name is a combination of the word "sea," referring to how he can only be planted on water tiles, and the suffix "-shroom," referring to how he is a mushroom. He appears to be inspired by the real-life species Psathyrella aquatica. Suburban Almanac entry Sea-shroom Sea-shrooms are aquatic plants that shoot short ranged spores. Damage: normal Range: short Must be planted in water Sleeps during the day Sea-shroom has never seen the sea. It's in his name, he's heard loads about it, but he's just never found the time. One day, though, it'll go down. Cost: 0 Recharge: slow Strategies Due to him being highly similar with Puff-shroom, Sea-shroom shares a role with Puff-shroom as a "cannon fodder," a highly disposable plant meant to be placed and eaten in great numbers. Sea-shroom's performance in this role however is much more limited, as the plant has a slow recharge rate and cannot be planted on land. Furthermore, the lack of dangerous zombies on pool lanes reduces the necessity to use Sea-shroom as a makeshift wall; on the other hand, this also means that Sea-shroom's limited firepower output can remain useful for a longer period of time compared to Puff-shroom's. While Imitater can be used to remedy Sea-shroom's recharge problem, this is not recommended since this deprives the player of a cooldown reduction for potentially more useful plants. However, Sea-shroom can also be used to trick Dolphin Rider Zombie into jumping early and losing its dolphin in the process. It is not advised to use Coffee Bean on this in any Pool levels. Instead, use Lily Pad and a stronger plant. Related achievements Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Sea-Shroom Seed.jpg|Sea-shroom seed packet in the iPad version SeaShroomSeed.PNG|Sea-shroom seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Sea-shroomSeedPacket.png|Sea-shroom seed packet in PC version ImitaterSeashroomSP.png|Imitater Sea-shroom seed packet in the PC version DS Sea-shroom.png|DS Sea-shroom Zen 7.jpg|A left-facing Sea-shroom in Zen Garden (Note the tentacles) CIMG9623.JPG|Sleeping Sea-shroom Imitater Sea Shroom.jpg|Imitater Sea-shroom Imi sea.JPG|Imitater sleeping Sea-shroom image23.jpg|Fog with Sea-shrooms, Lily Pads and other mushrooms Sea Online.png|Online Almanac entry (note that he’s on land) 640px-Sea-shroom in mushroom zen garden.png|Sea-shroom in Mushroom Garden Sea-shroomHD.png|HD Sea-shroom EarlySea-shroom.png|Earlier design for Sea-shroom MV25.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry Smallsleepsea.png|A sleeping small Sea-shroom in Zen Garden Medseasleep.png|A sleeping medium-sized Sea-shroom in Zen Garden Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Sea-shroomAS.png|Sea-shroom SeaShroom.png|HD Sea-shroom Trivia *He seems to have approximately the same height as a Puff-shroom. However, he can be hit by Peashooter Zombies' and Gatling Pea Zombies' peas, while they just pass over Puff-shroom. **This is because the bodies of the Peashooter Zombies and Gatling Pea Zombies are partially in the water, which means their heads are lower on the surface on the water than on ground. *In the online Almanac entry, he is floating over the grass even though he is aquatic. The same goes for all the other aquatic plants. *When placed in the Aquarium garden, his roots are visible, and they resemble tentacles. **In certain versions, such as the iOS version, this is not the case, and his roots are still somehow covered. *In the Game of the Year version, his body can be purple sometimes. *Sea-shrooms cannot be protected by Pumpkins. This may be due to the fact that Sea-shrooms do not have any parts that allow Pumpkins to be planted on, unlike Cattail. *He is the only plant in the Almanac to be in the Night Pool setting. See also *Puff-shroom *Spore ru:Морегрибzh:海蘑菇pl:Sea-shroom Category:Mushrooms Category:Aquatic plants Category:Fog Category:Fog obtained plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants